фрагмент
by Vitoria Yukihime
Summary: "Seria realmente problemático se eu te deixasse ir... E não é só pelo petróleo, da..." - Não sabia que gênero colocar .-.


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia não me pertence. Exceto pelo Vash ^^ *desvia de pedrada*

Fanfic dedicada à G. Snicket porque eu quis :3

* * *

><p><strong>фрагмент<strong>

Andava calmamente, os passos em sincronia com os tics e tacs do relógio. Deteve-se um momento para observar a neve do lado de fora, em alguns pontos, colorida em carmim. Embora não parecesse, Ivan estava atento. Atento o bastante para notar um lituano receoso subir as escadas. Toris, distraído, quase derrubou a bandeja que segurava quando o russo se dirigiu a ele com seu habitual sorriso.

- Da~... Que está fazendo, Lituânia?

- A-ah, s-senhor Rússia! Estou levando a comida do-

- Eu levo- Ivan cortou-o, se aproximando.

- Hã? Mas- antes de Toris terminar de falar, teve a bandeja tirada de suas mãos. O russo seguiu seu caminho, afastando-se do báltico a passos um pouco mais rápidos que o relógio, mas não necessariamente apressado. Chegando em frente a determinada porta, seu sorriso se alargou. "Pode ser divertido", pensou o euro-asiático antes de passar a chave pela fechadura. Do outro lado da porta, pôde vê-lo de costas, próximo à janela. O cabelo do outro era bastante parecido com o de Rússia, um pouco mais comprido, mas nada relevante. Ivan sorriu à falta de reação de seu "convidado". Colocou a bandeja em um criado-mudo, trancando a porta atrás de si.

- Trouxe o seu jantar, da~

- Saia.

Nada além do que Ivan imaginara. Seus olhos se estreitaram e, sem mais delongas, abraçou o menor por trás.

- Que cruel, Chechênia... Me rejeitando desse jeito...

- Saia. - Sua voz soou um pouco mais feroz que antes. Isso não abalou o russo, que afagou seus cabelos. Ele era dois palmos mais baixo que Ivan.

- Será que está aceitando a situação, da~?

- Está bebendo vodca demais, não acha? - na voz do checheno mesclavam-se ira e deboche. Para Rússia ficar mais contente que isso, só China aceitando tornar-se um com ele.

- Você sempre foi complicado, da~... Mesmo antes de eu te trazer pra cá... - agora Ivan havia abaixado um pouco, falando baixo no ouvido de Chechênia. Este reagiu, investindo contra o russo com um punhal que levava em baixo da manga. Ivan apenas afastou-se, rindo.

- Sim, sim... O apoio do Ludwig lhe foi útil, não foi? Mas, de qualquer modo...

- Saia! - a expressão do checheno exalava fúria. Seus olhos escuros, cuja cor era algo que alternava entre o roxo e o azul, fitavam Rússia sem piscar. - Já te venci uma vez!

- Mas continua aqui, da~... Um mero fragmento meu...

- Um fragmento forte o bastante para possuir consciência e forma humana! - apontou a lâmina para o russo ao dizer isso. Ivan suspirou, ainda sorrindo. "Sim... Não teria graça se não fosse", ele pensou.

- Seria realmente problemático se eu te deixasse ir... E não é só pelo petróleo, da~... - Ele virou-se em direção à porta. Assim que tocou a maçaneta, Chechênia avançou em sua direção, mirando o punhal a algum de seus pulmões. Ivan simplesmente virou-se e, com a mão direita, segurou o pulso do outro, cujos olhos se arregalaram por um instante. O russo aproximou o rosto ao do menor, quase encostando os narizes. Aproximou-se o bastante para ver as chamas congeladas no fundo daqueles olhos que lhe exaltavam. Então, com a mão esquerda, empurrou-o, fazendo com que caísse de costas próximo à cama que lá havia.

- Dobryĭ vecher, Chechênia... - disse o euro-asiático saindo do quarto. Ah, como o checheno amaldiçoava aquele sorriso. Mas acabou por limitar-se a atirar o punhal na porta, ficando-o, como lembrou Chechênia por um momento, mais ou menos na altura do pescoço do russo. Olhou para a bandeja. No prato havia algo que ele reconheceu como sendo krupa. A vontade que tinha era de atirar o prato à porta, junto do punhal, mas conteve-se. Precisava de forças para o dia em que conseguiria sairia dali definitivamente.

* * *

><p><strong>фрагмент<strong> - "fragmento" em russo (Google Tradutor)

**Dobryĭ** **vecher** - "Boa noite" em russo (Wikipédia + Google Tradutor)

**Krupa** - Nome genérico dado aos pratos à base de cereais e legumes secos, típicos na cozinha russa (Google)

* * *

><p><em>Minha primeira fic de Hetalia ^^ *joga confete*<em>

_Tive a ideia de escrever algo com o Chechênia durante a aula de geografia... Ficou bom?_

_Algum elogio, crítica, sugestão ou tomate?_

_**Se não der um review sua capital se tornará Varsóvia ^^**_


End file.
